ensoulment_of_the_flower_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Charis
Charis CR 7 CE Medium outsider (chaotic, evil, epiales) Init +4; Senses darkvision 60ft., Perception +17 Aura '''Lotus Dream '''Defense AC 20, touch 13, flat-footed 17 ( +3 Dex, +7 natural) hp '''68 (7d10+28) '''Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +9 DR 10/cold iron or lawful; Immune cold, poison; Resist acid 10, electricity 10, fire 10 Offense Spd '''30ft '''Melee '''2 Claws +11 (1d6+2) '''Special Attacks: '''Nepenthe Embrace '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th) Constant – tongues At will - alter self (no ability score adjust), anonymous interaction (DC 19), detect thoughts (DC 20), detect desires (DC 20), guidance, hypnotism (DC 18), prestidigitation, share memory (DC 19) 3/day - charm monster (DC 21), calm emotions (DC 19), detect anxieties (DC 20), dimension door 1/day - modify memory (DC 23), persistent image (DC 22) Statistics Str 14, Dex 19, Con 18, Int 18, Wis 25, Cha 16 Base Atk +7; CMB +11; CMD 23 Feats '''Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple, Skill Focus (Sense Motive) '''Skills Appraise +14, Diplomacy +13, Heal +17, Perception +17, Perform (Dance) +13, Perform (Sing) +13, Sense Motive +20, Languages Abyssal; tongues Special Abilities: 'Lotus Dream (Su) '''All inanimate objects within 5ft of a charis are magically transmuted into significantly higher quality, though often fragile and overly ornate, substitutions. Mundane food and drink becomes exquisite, all materials become the rarest and most expensive equivalents (burlap to fine silk), and most objects receive a decorative makeover greatly enhancing their design and elegant complexity (a wood fork to a silver one with an inset ruby on the handle, a plain dress to a ballgown, the chair they sit in into a throne.) These changes have no mechanical impact beyond being impressive or highly pleasing, and in fact can be mechanically cumbersome as practical weapons turn into ostentatious and poorly balanced wall-hangers, tools turn into art. Any object under the influence of the charis' lotus dream gives takes -2 to any roll it is used for. Characters may makes a will save (DC 17) to spare their worn or held possessions of this effect. A charis may choose to sustain the effect on any object or closely related and clustered objects she touches so long as she can see them and maintains concentration. A charis cannot deactivate this aura. '''Nepenthe Embrace (Su) '''A charis applies her lotus dream to a creature she embraces, whether charmed, willingly, or unwillingly via having the creature grappled. If the creature is being forced, they get a DC 17 will save to resist the embrace. A creature affected by the lotus dream gains the benefits of the glamour spell, and the charis may choose at the time of embrace to also apply the effects of the alter person spell (without ability adjustment). However, the embraced creature's is also effected as by the euphoric tranquility spell. These effects last 1 hour. ''Note: the halved speed from euphoric tranquility represents that the creature cannot hurry, not that they can barely walk. '''Mend Mind (Su) '''Through 1 minute of conversation with a creature, a charis may heal that creature of 1d3 ability damage to any single mental ability score and end any of the following conditions: antagonized, confused, cowering, fascinated, feebleminded, frightened, panicked, shaken, and insanity. The charis suffers 1 charisma damage upon using this ability. Notes Typed by compassion and obligation, the charis were the handmaidens of the Azathothi, feminine epiales who loved others as a rule. The least dangerous of all the epiales, charis are highly empathic and socially aware and strive to bring comfort and emotional security to all around them. The evil and chaos of the material that made them only manifests introspectively, rendering the charis meek and phlegmatic. Their disposition aside, however, charis are still powerful fiends. If attacked by a humanoid, they will either ignore the aggressor if they are incapable of wounding them, or send the aggressor away through the use of their many beguiling spell-like abilities. It is important to note, however, that a charis' gentleness is directly linked to their empathy and unwillingness to cause emotional harm. In situations where this is not a concern, such as dealing with mindless creatures or choosing between feeding a mortal or sparing a less emotional animal, charis can be quite brutal with claws concealed by their pleasing aura.